


Triple Date

by FloJoUno



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, little bit of angst but if you blink youll miss it, this took so long for it to be so SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: “Sorry, I was just debating whether to tell you or not,” Jonathan grabbed Steve’s hand, moving them out of the way for Nancy.“About what?”, Nancy said, grabbing her boyfriends glasses of their favorite drinks; cranberry juice for Jonathan, lemonade for Steve, and Coke for Nancy. She delicately placed the cups onto the kitchen table, sitting down in a seat as she silently sipped on it.“That they were going to have a double date at the diner.”





	Triple Date

“You promised to take us to the diner!”, Mike didn’t care that he was whining in front of the party, his determination blinding his potential embarrassment.

Will was sitting up straight, staring directly in front of him as he heard Mike argue with his mom from the other room, chewing on his lip as the possibilities of them going out deplenished. He dared to turn his head, staring at his friends with sad eyes. Dustin stayed tucked into Lucas’s side, a pout on his face as he twirled the ends of Max’s hair, looking back at Will. Everyone listened to the almost screaming Mike and the soft but stern tone of his mother.

“I told you, you are to stay here as Ted and I go out to eat with Holly.”

“But mom!-”

“Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve will watch over you-”

“What?!”, Nancy exclaimed from the doorway, her boyfriends practically hooked to her side. Steve scoffed, glaring at the kids in the other room, his arm snaked around Nancy’s waist. Jonathan had simply raised his eyebrows as he stared at Mrs. Wheeler, his hand twiddling Nancy’s fingers as he watched, a blank expression adorning his face.

“Yes, you guys will watch over them. Do I make myself clear?”

“Mom, this is absolutely unfair!”, Nancy stepped forward, letting go of Jonathan’s hand and having Steve drop his arm, despite their sad expressions. She crossed her arms as she stared at her mother in disbelief.

Karen turned her head to the side, scolding Nancy with her eyes, bouncing Holly in her arms as she sucked her teeth. Mike waved his hands sporadically, gesturing to Nancy, trying to non verbally show that she was right. Sighing, Karen shook her head, watching as Steve and Jonathan moved out of her way so she could leave, Ted waiting for her in the car. The discussion was officially over.

As the door shut behind her, Nancy groaned, looking at the younger ones that angrily watched her. Nancy planted her head in her hands, feeling annoyance bubble up in her chest as the need for alcohol filled her. Jonathan glanced over at Steve, flashing him a timid smile, intertwining their fingers, staring into his eyes as he tried to lighten the mood. Steve’s eyes soften as he stares back, exhaling through his nose, turning his attention to Nancy who was leaning against the counter.

“It might not be that bad, they’re in middle school. What are they going to do?”, Steve piped up, leading Jonathan to their girlfriend. Jonathan rested his hand on the nape of her neck, softly thumbing at the skin, feeling her relaxing under his touch. Steve glanced around the room, eyeballing Dustin and Lucas cuddling with Max, raising his eyebrows. They had changed their position, having Max squished in the middle of her boyfriends, lightly kissing the top of Dustin’s head as Lucas rubbed both of their shoulders. Steve proceeded to look at them, his heart beating faster as they reminded him of his relationship, wondering how they managed it at their age. “I guess we need to worry about them all fucking each other.”

“Steve!”, Jonathan and Nancy yelled at the same time, hitting him hard on the chest, glaring at his confused expression. He pointed to the triad, his eyes blown out wide, trying to justify his comment. His eyes flickered between his boyfriend and girlfriend, desperately seeking understanding as Jonathan stopped holding his hand. They both rolled their eyes at him, barely noticing Will walking up to Mike and lightly tucking at his sleeve.

“Gotta admit, that was pretty gross,” Mike spoke, being dragged down to the basement, yelling over his shoulder as the rest of the party got up off the couch. 

“Hey, where do you little piece of shits think you’re going?”, Steve said, watching as Max held Lucas’s hand, Dustin bouncing in front of them with a wide smile.

“Don’t worry, we’re not doing anything appropriate, you pervert,” Max snarked, giggling as Lucas and her descended down the stairs. Steve furrowed his brows, lightly biting his cheeks, turning his head to face his partners. Nancy shook her head, standing up straight, causing Jonathan’s hands to fall down to his sides. Jonathan attempted to smile at Steve, opening and closing his mouth, about to say something, thinking hard.

“Babe, stop leaving me in suspense,” Steve playfully scolded, leaning against the fridge with a steady grin. He reached his hand out for Jonathan, having him walk up to him.

“Sorry, I was just debating whether to tell you or not,” Jonathan grabbed Steve’s hand, moving them out of the way for Nancy.

“About what?”, Nancy said, grabbing her boyfriends glasses of their favorite drinks; cranberry juice for Jonathan, lemonade for Steve, and Coke for Nancy. She delicately placed the cups onto the kitchen table, sitting down in a seat as she silently sipped on it.

“That they were going to have a double date at the diner.”

Nancy almost choked on her Coke, barely being able to calm herself down, her head spinning with the fact she never noticed what her brother was up to. Steve laughed, leaning against the back of Nancy’s chair, resting his chin on her pristine hair. Jonathan’s eyes turned from amusement to worry as he saw Nancy start coughing and clearing her throat, almost masked by the loud laughter from Steve. Scooting his body to be flush against Steve’s, Jonathan softly patted Nancy’s back, kissing the side of Steve’s neck to shut him up.

Down the stairs, Will was sitting on the floor, Mike’s head planted in his lap. Will nervously ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, blushing whenever Mike made a small noise when he pulled at the strands too hard. Mike was lazily playing with an old Rubik’s cube, yawning every once and awhile, faintly listening to Lucas talking.

“You’re cute even when you make that face,” Lucas said, causing Dustin change his expression to stick out his tongue, leaning over Max to get to his hands on Lucas. Max groaned as Lucas cupped Dustin’s cheeks, kissing his temples and nose, making his way down to his lips. Before he made it, an annoyed Max pushed them apart, ignoring their joking whines. She decided to make it up to them by pecking them both on the lips, lingering a moment to brush her lips on the corners of their mouths. All three of them smiled, Lucas grabbing the side of Max’s head to kiss her hair while Dustin buried his head in the nape of her neck.

Will softly laughed, prompting Mike to look up at him, a dopey grin plastered on his face as he put down his Rubik’s cube. Attempting to lift Mike’s head off his lap so he can sit up, Will kissed the tip of his nose, nuzzling his nose into Mike’s cheek quickly after. He properly kissed his boyfriend, despite his uncomfortable position, Will’s chin hitting Mike’s forehead. Smiling into the kiss, Will held Mike’s hands, laughing when hearing Dustin purr in the background. Breaking away from the kiss, Mike rolled his eyes, turning back around to speak before being interrupted by a booming voice from the top of the steps.

“Mike! We’re taking you guys to the diner! Hurry up before we change our minds!” 

Nancy yelled at them, peeking her head down. Excitedly, the party ran up the stairs, grabbing their bags as quick as they could. Dustin suddenly crashed into the side of Will, catching him in his arms as Will almost fell over. They both laughed as Mike watched with a gentle smile, a fuzzy feeling bubbling up in his chest. 

These were his friends, the ones he loved and trusted, getting along so well that Mike could barely comprehend after all they’ve been through. Will jokingly pushed Dustin off, laughing as Dustin grabbed his hand, twirling him around. Lucas and Max mirrored them, smiling lovingly into each other’s eyes, making their ways to the door without missing a beat. Mike getting emotional was an understatement. He didn’t stop staring until Jonathan lightly tapped his shoulder, detaching him from his thoughts.

Walking out to the front lawn, everyone stared at the car, wondering how they were going to fit everyone inside it. Shrugging, Steve sat in the front seat, waving over his partners to sit down. Groaning, Nancy guided a confused Jonathan to sit in the passenger’s seat, positioning herself to sit on his lap, motioning for the party to get in. Will perched himself on Mike’s lap without hesitation, gazing at Max as she sat on her own seat, beaming as Dustin was forced to sit on Lucas’s lap. 

“Everyone situated?”

Steve placed his hand on Nancy’s inner thigh, rubbing at the jean fabric as he spoke. As everyone wiggled around, desperately trying to get comfortable, Steve slowly began to drive once each and every person had their seat belts on. Jonathan tightened his grip of Nancy’s waist, his face twisted into an uncomfortable state as fear rose in his chest, Steve’s janky driving making his anxiety of Nancy falling off him worse. Leaning his head back onto the headrest, Jonathan inhaled, trying to calm his nerves.

Throughout the car ride, everyone stayed relatively silent, staring outside the dirty windows with soft smiles. Will relaxed in Mike’s lap, his shoulders slouched, holding his hands around Mike’s. He sang a popular song in his head, watching the trees wiz by, caressing the back of Mike’s hand. Softly kissing the back of his neck, Mike pressed his lips up against Will’s warm skin, his brain going hazy.

Max’s eyes were glued to her boyfriends, gazing at how soft Lucas was with Dustin; how each time Steve drove over a bump, Lucas squeezed Dustin to him, burying his nose into his unruly curls. Max reached out her hand, tangling it in his hair, grinning up at him. Dustin cuddled farther into Lucas’s chest, silently letting out hums as Max played with the ends of his curls, pulling them far and snapping them back. Lucas kissed his scalp, moving his mouth to place a tiny kiss on Max’s fingers, his heart beating fast from it all.

Parking, Steve looked at the people in his backseat, a bright grin on his face as he placed his arm behind the passenger’s seat. “Ready?”, he said, receiving bright smiles and an eye roll from Max as she detangled her fingers. Everyone carefully exited the car, walking into the diner, being hit with the strong scent of coffee and cinnamon. As on cue, Dustin’s stomach rumbled, painting his cheeks a bright pink as Lucas masked his giggles.

Splitting up, Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve sat far away from the others, trying to give them the most space possible. Nancy rubbed her hands on her jeans, nervously watching as Mike held on to Will’s hand, her heart rate speeding up. She wanted to make sure that he was an absolute gentleman to Will, treating him like he’s a prince. She knew Mike had a heart of gold deep inside, and seeing him use most of it for Will calmed her down. While Nancy was silently wishing for Mike to treat the rest of the world with that much tenderness, Jonathan simply glanced at them every once and a while, feeling Steve hike his foot up his calf.

Max, Dustin, and Lucas crammed themselves into one side of the booth, Mike and Will sitting comfortably close to one another. Looking through their bags once again, they counted up their money, realizing they had one hundred and fifty three dollars from all them combined. Will sadly looked out the window, his stomach twisted as he was only able to bring twenty dollars, not being able to get a lot of money from chores and begging. Mike massaged Will’s thigh without looking at him, silently reassuring him.

“You guys ready for drinks?”

Startling them, a tall women stood in front of the table, a gentle smile perched on her lips as Mike jolted away from Will. Lucas looked at the menu, ordering drinks he knew his boyfriend and girlfriend would want, having them focus on what they want to eat. Will gave the lady a thin smile as he order water, Mike frowning as he ordered the same, looking at Will with concern.

“What’s wrong, bub?”

“Nothing, just a little drained.”

Mike furrowed his brows, looking around in caution before planting a kiss onto Will’s forehead, feeling a warm rush as he felt him lean into the kiss. He decided not to press Will too much, Mike looked back at the menu, intertwining their hands underneath the table. Will flipped through the colorful pages, squinting at the tiny writing, barely deciding what he wanted before the waiter came back. The lady placed down the drinks, taking out her notebook again, waiting for everyone’s orders.

As everyone hesitated and ordered, Will gulped, his hunger depleting as his thoughts swarmed his head. He squeezed Mike’s hand tighter, glancing at his friends, noticing that they were all waiting for him. He debated saying that he wasn’t hungry, but before he could, he felt Mike nudge his shoulder. Stuttering out his answer, he tried his hardest to smile at the end, spouting whatever he saw on the page. 

They spent the rest of the time waiting for dinner chatting and laughing. At one point Mike and Dustin tried to see how many utensils they could balance on their face; neither could achieve over three. Max rested her elbow on the table, playing with the strands of her hair as she laughed, Lucas beaming at both her and Dustin. His neck started to hurt from turning it so much to see his partners, delight littering his face as he watched.

Will sat and thought quietly to himself, wondering how on earth he ended up with the wonderful people around him. Glancing at everyone’s faces, he saw nothing but happiness adorning them, laughter escaping their mouths. The corners of his mouth turning up, Will watched them, unintentionally distancing himself as he did, almost letting go of Mike’s hand. A fork fell off of Mike’s nose the moment the waiter came back with their food, causing him to redden in embarrassment. Grinning to himself once the waiter left, Will cuddled into Mike’s side, hooking one of his ankles with his own. 

Max immediately dug in, her hair falling in front of her face. She whined as she got ketchup in her hair, Dustin reaching over with a napkin to clean her up, a steady expression on his face as Lucas ate peacefully beside them. Max groaned, having Dustin wipe some of the condensation off her glass to moisten her hair. Mike glanced over at them, giggling while happily sipping his water.

Nancy eyed them, tapping her fingernails on the table, pretending to not be obsessed with their dates going well. Steve rolled his eyes as he chewed his steak, stuffing another fry in his mouth, noticing how Nancy’s fingers tapped faster. Jonathan watched the two of them, reaching both his hands out, patiently waiting for them to take them. Almost immediately, Nancy gripped it, shifting her eyes back over to her brother. 

Mike was feeding a forkful of his pancakes to Will. Nancy looked with a tiny smile, poking Steve’s shoulder to look, Jonathan already paying attention. Steve just rolled his eyes as he watched them, giving them a wave when Lucas caught his eyes and waved back. Soon, all five of them were looking in their direction, blushing faces and annoyed grins. Jonathan took a deep inhale as he tore his eyes away, rubbing his thumb across her palm, still waiting for Steve to grab his hand. Looking down, the very hint of a blush rose onto Steve’s cheeks as he finally held onto Jonathan’s hand, his stomach feeling fuzzy. 

Everyone enjoyed their time until they eventually had to go, desperately trying to make it back home before Nancy and Mike’s parents came home. Unfortunately, they weren’t so lucky, as the rest of the Wheeler’s were waiting for them in the living room. Karen tried not to glare, desperately attempting to put on her most neutral face.  
Mike scratched the back of his head, dropping Will’s hand as he tried to convince his mom not to get angry at anyone. Karen sighed, saying “I’m not angry”, placing Holly down to the floor. “I’m just disappointed.”

“That’s our cue to leave, come on you guys let’s go,” Steve spoke, dragging Dustin and Lucas by the hands to the car, Jonathan and Max hesitantly following. 

Will however stayed put, mentally refusing to move, watching Mike and Nancy argue with their mom. Drifting away, Will snuck himself up into Mike’s room, barely being noticed by Mike himself. Groaning, Mike screamed about how stupid and unfair his mom has been, ignoring her yells for him to come back downstairs. Nancy stomped up the stairs behind him, both of them slamming their doors. Nancy cuddled her pillows, planning to sneak out later that night whenever she finally calmed down.

Mike wrapped his arms around Will, bringing him to his bed, opening the covers for both of them. Will lied on Mike’s chest, burying his nose into his neck, holding his hand as he yawned. Mike used his other hand to tightly hold onto Will, taking in a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. Humming a song he heard from Jonathan’s mix-tape, Mike lulled Will to sleep, eventually falling asleep himself.


End file.
